


Black Tongue

by Grammarwoman



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Club Vivid, F/M, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: Streaming, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grammarwoman/pseuds/Grammarwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An homage to season 1 of Veronica Mars, her homme fatale, and the rest of their noired-up town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever entry to Vividcon, for the 2013 Club Vivid dance party.
> 
> A big thank you to Sabaceanbabe for looking this ever and squeeing. :)

**Vid download link:**

[Here for 48 MB WMV](http://www.sendspace.com/file/he7nhv)

To preview it, use the password "marshmallow" below.

[Black Tongue VM](http://vimeo.com/72870086) from [Grammar Woman](http://vimeo.com/user1881709) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
